Delivery
by TheSkyWriter
Summary: Set directly after Oliver Hatches the Eggs. What if Oliver's delivery of Arachnia's eggs wasn't as cut and dry as it had seemed? What if a more serious action had to be taken place to finish of the process? What if there were some long lasting side effects to being attached to an Arachnoid egg sac? And what happens when Oliver is drugged with anesthesia? Fluffy Kaziver bromance.
**i don't own Mighty Med, but I wish upon a star that I did.**

Kaz clapped an exhausted Oliver on the shoulder, a proud gleam in his eyes that was directed towards his best friend, who was currently laying on a gurney in the Mighty Med ER after delivering Arachnia's 400 children. "I'm proud of you, dude." Kaz congratulated.

Oliver smiled weakly up at him. "Thanks, Kaz. But I do not understand how women do it. That hurt."

"I can imagine." Kaz snickered, but then his brown eyes fell to the deflated embryonic sac that was still firmly attached to his best friend's abdomen. "Hey, isn't that supposed to fall off?" Oliver glanced down and shrugged helplessly.

"On Arachnoids it falls off immediately after delivery." Horace explained, wiping himself free of the slime with a large towel as he came to stand beside Kaz and Oliver. "But since Oliver is completely human, and worse, a Normo, the egg sac won't come off on its own."

"So what do we do?" Oliver demanded in alarm.

"Don't look so frightened, Oliver. You just need a small surgery to remove the sac." Horace soothed with a small smile. "Nothing major. Hour, hour and a half in the OR with me, the rest of the day and night in recovery, and you'll be just fine by morning. Good as new."

"The rest of the night?! My mom is expecting me home for dinner at six!" Oliver yelped.

"Chill, Oliver. You have to have this surgery, unless you want to walk around with a used egg sac clinging to you." Kaz commanded. "Just tell your mom you're spending the night with me, and I'll stay here with you until morning."

"You'd do that?" Oliver demanded with wide eyes.

"I got nothing better to do." Kaz shrugged.

"Thanks, I feel so loved." Oliver droned sarcastically. Kaz smirked.

"I'll have a nurse wheel you into the OR and prep you for the operation while I get cleaned up." Horace informed Oliver, then walked away to his office for a fresh change in clothes.

Delivery.

Kaz's knee bounced impatiently as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time after Oliver had been wheeled into the Mighty Med OR. He was sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs that Horace liked to claim as 'the epitome of comfort' outside the swinging doors that led into one of three operating rooms that Mighty Med had. It had been over an hour since Oliver had disappeared behind them to get that stupid sac removed, and neither Horace nor Oliver had been seen coming out. Not even a nurse had come out! Kaz sat back in his chair and tiredly rubbed a hand over his face. _Horace did say that it could take an hour and a half, and it's only been an hour and five minutes._ Kaz reminded himself. _Oliver's fine._

Just then, the doors swung open, and a sullen-looking Horace strolled out, snapping off a pair of latex gloves and tossing them into a bio-hazard bin. Kaz jumped to his feet and raced over to his boss, anxiety powering his steps. "Well?" Kaz demanded. "How did it go?"

"Horribly." Horace sighed, and Kaz's blood turned to ice as terror filled his mind. "She didn't want to go out with me. Said she's already dating Incognito. Incognito of all heroes!" The Chief-of-Staff complained.

Anger and annoyance replaced the terror and ice. "I meant the _surgery_! _Oliver's_ _surgery_! How did the _surgery_ go?!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Yeesh." Horace muttered. "It was a complete success, and Oliver will be just fine." Kaz slumped in relief. "It's a fairly routine procedure. He'll heal quickly due to the stitch that we use to speed up the healing process is the kind of stitch that we used. By morning he'll be just fine and back to his normal self."

"Can I see him?" Kaz demanded.

Horace nodded. "He'll be a little in and out of it due to the affects of the anesthesia, but it's best to just let him rest and sleep it off. Recovery Wing, Room 3A." Kaz took off down the hall without another word. "You're welcome!" Horace called after him, but then scowled. "Kids these days, no sense of manners." He muttered sourly, journeying down the hall to his office.

Delivery.

Oliver felt sluggish, slow. That kind of sluggishness when you wake up from sleep way to early and couldn't be bothered to do anything else but go back to sleep. But Oliver wasn't getting the option to go back to sleep. He felt himself journeying from sleepiness to wakefulness without his consent, but he was too tired to fight it so he let it drag him to consciousness, where he lethargically blinked open his eyes.

The room was bright white, with no sense of color whatsoever. Oliver recognized it to be one of Mighty Med's recovery rooms, and his eyes flickered down to himself. He was clad in a pair of dark grey loose patient sweats and a matching sweatshirt with long sleeves that was incredibly baggy on him, and he was covered in a pristine white sheet and a light but warm blanket. His arms lay at his sides, and he could feel the heart monitor cords stuck to his chest under his shirt. A pulse monitor was clipped to his index finger on his right hand, but other than that, he wasn't hooked up to anything else. For that, he was grateful. No IVs meant no needles, and needles and Oliver did not mix.

Oliver glanced to his left and spotted Kaz sitting in a hospital armchair, which was also horrendously white and actually looked like it _might_ be comfortable. Kaz was dressed in a long sleeved grey t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms with a pair of comfy beige slippers on his feet. His legs were crossed at the knee and his attention was on his phone, his earplugs jammed cozily into his ears. His state of dress made Oliver wonder about the time, and he glanced around the room for a clock, but found none. Oliver frowned. He would have to talk to Horace about the lack of a clock, along with the lack of color.

His movements on the bed-which were small and tiny, but still movements all the same-must have generated some noise because Kaz lifted his head and curiously peered over to the hospital bed where Oliver was lying. Oliver smiled tiredly in greeting, and Kaz's entire face lit up like a Christmas tree, the younger boy quickly dislodging his earbuds and putting his phone away. "Hey, sleepyhead." Kaz greeted happily.

"Hi." Oliver croaked, his voice rough from disuse. Kaz's brown eyes flashed in realization and he stood up, grabbing a cup of water from the table and holding it out to Oliver.

"Little sips." Kaz commanded. Oliver did as ordered, and sighed in relief as the water soothed the dryness in his throat.

"Wait, should I be drinking anything?" Oliver demanded. Kaz snickered.

"Well, you were pretty insistent on that orange juice, so water shouldn't hurt." Kaz replied in amusement.

"Huh?" Oliver was confused.

Kaz laughed quietly. "You've actually woken up twice before now. You were pretty out of it. Funniest thing I've seen in awhile."

"Oh, Tecton's Underpants." Oliver groaned. Kaz laughed again.

"Don't worry, it wasn't too bad. You did hurt Horace's feelings, though." Kaz was full on snickering. "I don't think that anyone's ever said anything like _that_ to him, under the influence or not!" Kaz frowned. "By the way, I didn't know that you didn't like spinach."

Oliver blushed lightly. "I don't. Never have."

"Huh." Kaz shrugged.

"What time is it?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Um." Kaz pulled his phone back out and checked the clock. "Close to ten-thirty."

"Really?" Oliver blinked. "Why are you still awake?"

"I didn't want to miss out on another 'Looney Oliver' moment." Kaz answered with a mischievous smile. "Besides, they've yet to bring the air mattress in here." Kaz shrugged again. Oliver rolled his eyes, then scooted over and patted the space next to him.

"More than enough room." Oliver replied invitingly. Kaz grinned and slid underneath the covers. "Ah!" Oliver painfully yelped when Kaz snuggled closer, letting his arm flop on Oliver's middle.

Kaz recoiled immediately. "Whoops." He guiltily whispered. "Sorry. You're still sore there?" Oliver nodded, but latched onto Kaz when he tried to slip back out.

"I'm not that sore." Oliver said quickly. "And there's no telling when the nurses will bring your mattress in." He added, trying to convince his best friend to stay in the bed with him. "Plus, you're warm, and I'm cold over here."

"I don't want to accidentally re-open those cuts. They're not fully healed just yet." Kaz replied.

"I'll be fine. Get your butt over here." Oliver commanded, snuggling onto Kaz. His best friend rolled his eyes but complied.

"Bossy." He muttered.

"You got that right." Oliver muttered sleepily. Kaz let out a yawn, feeling sleepy for the first time all night. He wrapped his arms around Oliver's skinny frame and snuggled into him tightly, being careful of his stitches across his stomach. His eyes drooped shut, and both boys were out like a light within seconds.

Delivery.

Around nine-thirty the next morning, both Oliver and Kaz were awake, with Kaz back in his armchair on his phone once again while Oliver was sitting on the bed, his legs over the side and swinging slightly. The both of them were still in the clothes they had slept in the previous night, and they were currently waiting for Horace to come in and declare Oliver healthy enough to go home and then return to work at the hospital. Oliver let out a groan. "What's taking him so long?"

"He might be making you wait, considering that you were so mean to him yesterday." Kaz answered with a snicker.

"What did I say to him anyway?" Oliver asked curiously, and Kaz opened his mouth to answer.

Then a thought struck the black-haired boy. "Hey, why are you so impatient anyway? Usually I'm the one that's bouncing off the walls and you're the one sitting quietly." Kaz pointed out. Oliver shrugged, and started mindlessly tapping the edge of the bed with his fingers. While still swinging his legs over the side of the mattress. Kaz raised his eyebrows but decided to wait and ask Horace what was up.

A few minutes later, with Oliver growing more antsy by the second for some reason, Horace walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally! What took you so long?" Oliver demanded.

Horace turned to Kaz. "He's a little antsy then?" Kaz nodded.

"Can't seem to sit still. Usually that's me." Kaz agreed.

"That's normal. Being attached to an Arachnoid egg sac can leave behind some excess energy. Give it a few hours and it'll wear off." Horace replied.

"I'm not antsy." Oliver retorted. Horace took out a reflex hammer and lightly hit Oliver's knee. Oliver's leg shot up and his foot connected with Horace's chin. The Chief-of-Staff let out a cry of pain and staggered back, holding his chin in his hand and his eyes wide. "Horace, I am so sorry-I didn't mean-" Oliver yelped, shocked at how he'd reacted.

"Superhuman reflexes. Thought so. Perfectly fine, Oliver." Horace grunted, standing up straight. "Arachnia's egg sac left behind a couple superhuman traits. No worries, they should disappear within a few hours."

"Oliver, think fast!" Kaz suddenly cried, hurtling a water bottle towards his best friend. Oliver reacted faster than what Kaz's eyes could follow, snatching the bottle in the air in the same _second_ that it had been in the air. Oliver's eyes widened in shock, staring at the bottle in his hand. "Reflexes and speed. Cool." Kaz grinned.

"Shirt up." Horace ordered. Oliver held up his sweatshirt, exposing his flat stomach to the Chief-of-Staff. Horace inspected it thoroughly, examining it for scar tissue and anything out of the ordinary. Oliver's belly looked perfectly normal, no scarring whatsoever and no evidence that there had ever been a surgery, or an egg sac, to begin with. "You are really skinny, you know that right?" Horace asked. Oliver's cheeks turned bright red and he shoved the shirt back down. "But you're perfectly fine. That excess energy should burn itself off and so should the superhuman abilities."

"So I'm free to go?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"As a bird." Horace agreed, and began to leave the room while Kaz flopped down on the bed next to a relieved Oliver. "And one more thing, Oliver."

"Yeah?" The boy asked.

Horace shot him a glare. "I do not look like a bearded Bette Midler."


End file.
